Supermon!
by Vee R. Tsudu
Summary: That's right, I'm taking a shot at comedy! This'll have RenaGuil in it.Anyways,basicly Guilmon see's Superman on T.V,therefore inspiring him and making him become...Supermon!I gave it a PG,just in case I do something bad on accident.
1. Supermon is created!

Super-mon!  
  
Takato:Oh no,I heard you talking about this one earlier, please don't do this to me.  
  
Henry:Why not?I thought it'd be good for him to get some comedy on the site.  
  
Rika:No,I heard about this too, I really don't think it's a good idea, especially with HIS knowledge.  
  
Me:Hey!I represent that remark! Heeheehee...Ah who cares if it doesn't turn out good, I should just be pleased with myself!So, here goes Chapter 1:T.V CAN inspire you.  
  
*Takato's appartment*  
  
Guilmon walked into Takato's room to see him watching T.V. Guilmon walked over and jumped onto the bed next to him, also watching it. After about 20 minutes Takato got up and turned of the T.V. "Takatomon? Can I ask you something?" Guilmon said. This made Takato jump a little, over those twenty previous minutes Guilmon hadn't said a word, so Takato didn't know he was there.  
  
"Yeah, sure Guilmon, what's up?" Takato asked as he turned around and sat back down next to the small dinosaur.  
  
"Was that man on the T.V real? I've never seen you, Rika or Henry to that before." He asked. This in turn gained a small chuckled from Takato.  
  
"No, I don't think so Guilmon, he's fictional." Takato replied. Guilmon continued to look at him confused, Takato thought for a moment and then realised that Guilmon probably had no idea what the word fictional meant. "Fictional means made up." Takato finished.  
  
"Oh right, I have an idea." Guilmon said before running over to the closet and shutting it behind him.  
  
Takato looked at the cupboard for a moment in confusion, wondering what he was up to. HIs question was soon answered as Guilmon opened the closet once more and stepped out, a piece of red fabric tied around him like a cape."Guilmon? What're you doing?" Takato asked as he began to chuckle a little.  
  
" I am not Guilmon, I am...Supermon!" Guilmon yelled out, trying to copying a pose he had seen the super hero on television doing.  
  
"Oh no, Guilmon I really don't think-" Takato began before he was cut off by Guilmon speaking boldly and clearly.  
  
"Silence, Supermon must go and protect the world from evil!" Guilmon called out before leaping out of the window, and suprisingly landing on his feet. With that he took off towards the park. Takato shook his head lightly.  
  
"This can't be good, I'd better go and find him before he hurts himself or something." Takato said before rushing downstairs and out of the front door.  
  
*Chapter 1 End*  
  
Rika:Well...that was...short  
  
Me:Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Renamon:Did he,write that while he was asleep.  
  
Takato:We'd best wake him up.*Prods me*  
  
Me:Huh?Hey,you woke me up, I was having a great dream about me and...hang on...forget I said that.Anyways, I was faking sleeping so there's a reason why it's not good.  
  
Takato:But who were you dreaming about?  
  
Me:Time to go now,bye readers!*click* 


	2. Encountering Impmon

Super-mon!  
  
Impmon:Hey!I'm finally back again!  
  
Me:You weren't gone for THAT long.  
  
Henry:If he's happy then I guess I should be too,I'm in your fics as often as he is.  
  
Terriermon:Yay!We've returned!  
  
ME: ¬ ¬ I'm sure I don't deserve this.Here goes Chapter 2:Ecountering Impmon.  
  
*The Park*  
  
Guilmon stood in the small enclosure upon a rock, his cape blowing in the wind as he crossed his arms, trying to recreate a good super hero pose. His attention was grabbed however as he heard a familliar voice come from the trees."Bada-boom!" Impmon yelled from the trees, sending a fireball hurtling towards Guilmon. He quickly jumped and just about avoided the fire-ball.  
  
"Impmon! You ruined my pose!" Guilmon said angrily as he landed back down heavily. Impmon walked out of the trees, having trouble holding back his laughter.  
  
"What d'ya mean your pose anyways Guilmon?" Impmon said, continuing to snicker.  
  
"I am not Guilmon!"He said powerfully, standing up straight and pointing his finger into the air.  
  
"What the heck're you talkin' about dino-boy?" Impmon said, looking at him strangely.  
  
"I am...Supermon!" Guilmon bellowed, awaiting lightning to strike behind him. However, all he got was full blown laughter from Impmon.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! Geez...I thought you were funny before, but now...!" Impmon said, before he continued to laugh even more, unable to finish his sentence.  
  
Guilmon continued to stand there with his finger in the air. After a few minutes Impmon finally got up from rolling on the floor."It doesn't matter how long you stand there pineapple-head, lightning ain't gonna..." Impmon began, but was interrupted as a bolt of lightning shot down and struck him. He stood up once more, now browned in parts and smoking, his eyes half open. "That wasn't funny." He said lightly, before collapsing to the floor once more. Guilmon in turn giggled at this.  
  
"Guess I really DO have super powers!" He said happily before running over to a tree and climbing up onto a branch. "Renamon looks cool when she jumps from branch to branch, so maybe I should do it too!" He thought aloud as he began to leap from branch to branch. However, he struggled a little with this and almost lost his balance on pretty much every branch, but just about managed to stay up. Just as he went out of sight Takato ran up and found Impmon lying on the floor, almost unconcious.  
  
"Impmon, was Guilmon here earlier?" Takato asked as he squatted beside him.  
  
"Ah geez, he thinks he's Supermon or somet' like that, talk about Irony, he was holding his hand in the air and lightning hit me." Impmon said weakly, whimpering a little in pain.  
  
"Heheheh...sorry about that, he was watching the T.V and now he thinks he's a super hero." Takato said, chuckling a little. "Which way'd he go?" Takato asked.  
  
"Ugh...I dunno...maybe he went to see Terriermon or fox-face, now leave me alone, I'm tired." Impmon said weakly before closing his eyes.  
  
"Heheh...thanks Impmon, catch ya later!" Takato called as he took off.Impmon began to weakly try and get up, but failed as a branch broke from the tree above and hit him, sending him to the floor.  
  
"This REALLY isn't my day..." He said weakly, before lying back down again and closing his eyes. He hoped the pain would be gone after he had some sleep.  
  
*Chapter 2 End*  
  
Impmon:Ow...what kinda way was that to bring me back in!?  
  
Terriermon:Please don't hurt me, I'll do whatever you want!  
  
Me:Wow...I've actually scared someone for once, cool! C'ya next time reader or readers or whatever! 


	3. Versus Evilmon

Super-mon!  
  
Me:Oh yeah! Let's go!  
  
Terriermon:Uhm...are you feeling ok?  
  
Me:Excellent! But you won't after this chapter, heeheeheeheehee.  
  
Terriermon:You really are as nuts as they say you are,aren't you?  
  
Me:Hell yeah!Now begins Chapter 3: Super-mon meets his arch enemy!Oh yeah, the bit between brackets is my author note!  
  
*The park*  
  
Guilmon continued on through the trees slowly, until he eventually fell and collapsed onto the floor. Terriermon walked over to him and looked down evily while black, fingerless gloves covered his arms. He had been watching Guilmon's encounter with Impmon, and had decided to play along with his little game. "T,Terriermon? Why're you looking at me like that?" Guilmon stuttered as he got up and dusted himself down.  
  
"I am not Terriermon, I am..." Terriermon began, placing his hands on his hips as he stood at an abgle, an angry look on his face. "Evil-mon!" He called out. After that all went silent for a few moments. Terriermon looked around trying to remember what he was supposed to do next before the idea came once more. Terriermon began to laugh out loud and evily. Guilmon looked at him in confusion for a moment, not sure what Terriermon was doing. Terriermon let of a sigh as he began to explain. "You're Super-mon and I'm Evil-mon, get it?" Terriermon explained.  
  
"Oh, right!" Guilmon said before getting back into his alter ego.  
  
"You can never win, Evil-mon, good will always triumph!" Guilmon said powerfully, straghtening his posture.  
  
"Stupid kids story theories! I'll teach you the true power of darkness!" Terriermon yelled as he leapt forwards, punching Guilmon with his black gauntlets. Guilmon flew backwards towards a tree, but turned around just in time to land on it with his feet. He leaped from the tree and lunged back at Terriermon. Terriermon quickly leaped away and used his ears to keep him in the air. "I told you darkness is the true power!" Terriermon yelled evily.  
  
"Not quite." Guilmon said with a glint in his eyes. He lifted his head up towards Terriermon and opened his mouth a little, powering up a fireball inside it. "Pyro-sphere!" He called out as the fire shot from his mouth and hit Terriermon, knocking him to the floor.  
  
"Aww...no fair." Terriermon moaned as he got up slowly, the gauntlets burnt. Then he realized he was talking out of character again so returned to his evil voice. "You may of won this time Super-mon, but I'll be back!" He yelled out, trying to hold back his laughter. Terriermon then took off back into the air back to where Henry was.  
  
"Heheheh...that wsa fun." Guilmon said wheezing of tiredness. "I'll go and see how Renamon reacts to it." He said in between pants of breath before taking off in the trees once more. Only moments later Takato turned up and saw him jumping through the trees.  
  
"Hey Guilmon, wait up!" Takato called, but Guilmon didn't seem to hear him as he continued onwards through the trees. "Dang, guess he didn't hear me, he's really managing to avoid me well today." Takato said with a sigh before taking off once more.  
  
*Chapter 3 End*  
  
Me:Allright, Chapter 3 complete!  
  
Terriermon:Owww...why'd you make me get beat up?  
  
Impmon:Seems like a habbit of yours when it comes to characters you don't usually use.  
  
Henry:...That...slightly worries me.  
  
Me:You should all be worried, I'm gonna destroy the world! HAHAHAHA*cough cough*...geez, that was bad timing.Anyway, c'ya next time readers!*click* 


	4. Love Of A Hero

Super-mon!  
  
Me:Zzzzzzz...  
  
Takato: Hey, wake up. *Prods me with a stick*  
  
Me:Awww, you woke me up when I was dreaming of her again...  
  
Renamon:Dreaming of who?  
  
Me:Oh,uhm, no-one, it doesn't matter.  
  
Rika: Come on! Didn't you say in OAIH that you shouldn't bottle up your feelings?  
  
Me:Yeah but, that's different, I know she wouldn't feel the same way, she probably already has someone...anyway, on with Chapter 4: Rena x Guil  
  
*The park*  
  
Guilmon quietly ran through the trees and stopped as he sawa Renamon ahead of him, she was sat on the rock seeming to be deep in thought."Heheheh...I'll suprise her." Guilmon thought to himself as he slowly approached her. Once he got near enough to her, he leaped onto her back and wrapped his arms around her. "Got ya!" He yelled, however she wasn't in the best of moods right now and didn't recognize the voice. She quickly swung round, throwing Guilmon off her and slamming him into a tree. She then stopped in a fighting stance and gazed over expecting to see Impmon or some other digimon. However, to her suprise there sat Guilmon, a few tears rolling down his cheeks as he sniffled.  
  
"Guilmon? I..I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you." Renamon stuttered, he was one of the last people she'd of wanted to hurt.  
  
"I..I'm not Guilmon, I am Supermon!" Guilmon yelled out, standing weakly and holdinghis hand in the air. However, he was only able to stand for a moment or two before he collapsed back down into tears. Renamon walked over and sat beside him, stroking his head lightly.  
  
"There, there now Guilmon, I'm sorry if I hurt you." She said softly, but he seemed not to hear her. She decided to try and further comfort him as she carefully slid an arm around him and cradled him in her arms. The vulpine digimon rocked him gently as she hummed a comforting tune which she had heard a while ago.  
  
Guilmon sniffled again and rubbed the tears from his eyes to see Renamon above him, he smiled gently as he gazed up to her face. She looked back down at him, smiling blissfully. "Are you okay now Guilmon?" Renamon asked happily.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine now, thanks Rena-chan." Guilmon replied. After that there was silence between the two for a moment before Renamon began to speak.  
  
"Did, you just call me...Rena-chan?"Renamon asked hopefully.  
  
"Y, yeah, I've been meaning to tell you something for a while now...Renamon?"Guilmon began.  
  
"Yes, Guilmon?" renamon replied, still smiling down at him.  
  
"I...I...I, love you." He stuttered. There was silence between the two once more before Guilmon spoke up again. "Guess you don't feel the same way, huh?" Guilmon said sadly.  
  
"Maybe this'll answer your question." Renamon said firmly as she leant down and kissed Guilmon. Guilmon in turn smiled and looked back up to her in amazement.  
  
"I'm glad...thankyou, Renamon." He said as he pulled her head closer to his and kissed her back.  
  
Nearby in the trees Takato stood watching the two. "Heheh...lucky him, if only I could tell her that I love her like he told Renamon." He thought aloud. A sudden voice behind him startled him.  
  
"Why don't you tell her that you love her? I don't know who you mean but I'm sure they'll feel the same way." Rika said as she came up behind him.Takato turned and smiled as he gazed deeply into her violet eyes.  
  
"You really think she'd feel the same way though? She always acts so strong and doesn't seem like the type to fall in love." Takato replied sadly.  
  
"Heheh...kinda sounds like me." Rika replied.  
  
"That's 'cause it is you." Takato said, although not meaning to say it aloud.Rika's eyes widened at this remark.  
  
"R, really?" Rika asked, her heart beating faster as her eyes widened in hope.  
  
"Yeah, I know you don't feel that way about me but please don't let this effect our friendsh-" Takato was cut off there as Rika lent in and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"You're wrong Takato, I do feel the same way about you, and I have for a long time now." Rika said happily. Takato smiled also as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.  
  
"You've just made my life complete." Takato said in a whisper before the two began to kiss.  
  
*Chapter 4 End*  
  
Me:Well...I'm glad some people can find love...  
  
Impmon:Ahh, quit ya moanin'! Anyways, I heard you talkin' with the others earlier, so who's da girl you're on about?  
  
Me:What does that have to do with you?  
  
Impmon:Nothin', but I still wanna know!  
  
Me:Well tough, she's older than me and wouldn't want someone my age, so forget the subject, ok?Now, readers please don't forget to review, and I'll c'ya around.*click* 


End file.
